The Girl Who Hated Halloween
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Two children, Timmy and Lucy, help their babysitter Jane love Halloween again...with a little help from real Halloween monsters.


**Here's a Halloween story I've always wanted to do after watching the Halloween special, 'The Halloween That Almost Wasn't' also called 'The Night That Dracula Saved The World'**

 **Special thanks to my friend Redbat132 for doing the first half of the story! She's been a real big help to me on this story! Enjoy and Happy Halloween!**

* * *

Halloween night in Transylvania. The evening sky was touched with an air of mystery. Halloween was a night when anything and everything can happen.

In a humble neighborhood household, two children named Timmy and Lucy were dressed up to go trick-or-treating.

"I can't wait for some trick-or-treating! We're gonna get a lot of candy this year!" Timmy exclaimed, putting on his vampire cape.

"Me too! Maybe we'll get to see the Halloween Witch and all the other monsters again like last year." Lucy said, getting her broomstick for her witch costume.

Ever since that Halloween night where the Witch finally accepted flying over the moon to continue All Hallows Eve thanks to Lucy's love of witches, she decided to go as her once more.

"Yeah! That would make tonight even better!" Timmy grinned.

"Oh, Puh-lease."

The young kids turned around to see their teenage babysitter Jane leaning her back against the wall in a 'I-don't-care' attitude while tapping away on her phone. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail and had hazel eyes. She wore a mauve long sleeved shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers.

"There's no such thing as monsters. Halloween is just a joke where you waste your time dressing up for candy and believing in monsters that don't even exist." Jane sniped.

"That's not true! There are real monsters out there! How else do you explain the Witch that flies over the moon every year?" Timmy argued.

"That's just some cheap gimmick to get people thinking the holiday was gonna get cancelled, which should have actually been a real thing," the teen shrugged. "Now quit your yapping already. I promised your parents I take you out before curfew and I get paid by the hour."

As the bitter babysitter left, Timmy and Lucy looked at each other.

"Jane is just the worst! Why can't she see that Halloween is fun and monsters are real?" Lucy asked.

"I know! Maybe if she saw them, Jane would appreciate Halloween like us," Timmy agreed. Just then, the young boy had a devious idea. "And I think I know how..."

* * *

Jane sighed as she walked with her hands lazily in her pockets. Her phone was dying and she had to give it a rest. She watched Timmy and Lucy trick-or-treating, Lucy saw the look on Jane's face. She looked...sad.

"Are you okay, Jane?" asked Lucy.

"Huh?! What?!" Jane blinked. "Y-Yeah, whatever. I'm fine. Are you guys almost done? I don't want to be out here all night with you potty squatters." she snorted, returning to her old snide self.

Timmy and Lucy frowned.

"Don't worry, Jane. We have one more house to hit and we're done." said Timmy.

Rolling her eyes, Jane followed the kids down the block...and outside the town?

"What's going on? I thought you said we were going to a house! We're leaving the city limits!" Jane was more confused than irritated now.

"Don't worry, the final stop is right up here!" Timmy said. He and his sister lead Jane down a dirt path in the woods. Jane began to notice how things seemed different all of a sudden.

The trees looked like they've been dead for years. The wind blowing felt even colder than before. Jane gasped a little when she thought she heard a wolf howling off in the distance. "Uh, guys..."

"Here we are!" Timmy said.

Jane's jaw dropped when she found herself standing in front of a castle, the spookiest castle Jane has ever seen! In fact, she didn't even know there was a castle out here.

"What kind of place is this?!" Jane blurted out.

"This is the castle of Count Dracula himself!" Timmy said.

Jane's face went from shocked to dubious. "Count Dracula? Really?"

"Really." Timmy nodded reassuringly.

Jane rolled her eyes. She heard rumors that there was a castle in the woods that was home to Transylvania's most famous monster, Count Dracula. But many, including Jane, dismissed them as merely rumors.

"Whatever. So, we trick-or-treat this place and we head for home?" asked Jane.

"Yep. But we have to go inside and get our candy." Lucy said.

Jane thumbed over to the castle. "Inside?! There?!"

The kids nodded. "What's the matter? Scared?" Timmy asked teasingly.

"NO!" Jane snapped. "Remind me why I'm your babysitter again?"

"Because you need the money." Lucy reminded her.

"Right." Sighing, Jane walked over to the door. She grimaced a little seeing the door knocker. It was in the shape of a hideous bat's face with a heavy metal ring in between it's teeth. Jane held onto the ring and knocked on the door three loud times.

A moment later, the door slowly opened...all by itself.

Jane looked over to Timmy and Lucy. But they didn't look scared at all, they were cool as two cucumbers. She expected them to be scared stiff, but they weren't. The group of three wandered inside the castle.

It felt like Jane walked into an old school horror movie. It looked so creepy, so Halloweeny. If there really was a Count Dracula, he would definitely live here.

"Is anyone even here?" Jane asked the kids. "Because if we get arrested for trespassing, it is NOT gonna be on me."

"Good evening."

Jane turned and yelped when she saw a short, hunchbacked man. He wore filthy clothes and had a mess of brown hair.

"Hey, Igor." said Timmy.

"Hello, Master Timmy. What a charming costume." The one named Igor bowed. "And good evening to you as well, Miss Lucy."

"Thanks, Igor. Happy Halloween." said Lucy. "This is our babysitter Jane."

Igor faced the visibly stunned Jane. "Hello, Miss Jane." He extended his gnarled hand. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Uh, hi..." Jane waved instead of touching that hand. "So, you have some candy to give to these kids?"

"Candy?" Igor looked puzzled. He looked at the kids and Timmy gave him a wink. Igor caught on. "Ahhhh, yes. Candy, of course." He chuckled. "Well, there is candy here. But I seem to have misplaced it."

Jane cocked her head forward. "Misplaced it? How could you misplace it? It's Halloween."

"Perhaps you can help me find it?" asked Igor. "It's a big castle, y'know."

"Sure, Igor. We'll help you." said Timmy.

"What?! No way! We are not going on a wild goose chase for some candy! Let's just go home." Jane ordered.

Lucy crossed her arms. "We're not leaving without our treats!"

Jane just wanted get out of this haunted looking castle and go home. "Okay, fine. Igor, take us to the kitchen. Maybe we'll find something in there."

"Follow me." Igor shuffled down the hallway. Jane noticed his poor posture in how he walked. "You're pretty committed to your bit, aren't you, Igor?"

"Bit? What bit? This is always how I am." Igor replied.

"Mm-hmm." Jane wanted to get some candy and get the heck out of here.

She was unaware that she was being watched.

From upstairs, a figure was watching her. He stiffly raised his arms and took the first step on the stairs. But he slips and tumbled all the way down the many stairs.

Jane jumped when she heard loud thinking from the stairway, then screamed when a body fell right in front of her feet.

It was a body wrapped head to toe in ragged, white bandages.

"Oh, dear. Poor Mummy..." Igor said sympathetically.

Jane looked ready to scream again, but she laughed instead. "Okay, I get it now."

"Get what?" asked Timmy.

"That this is all a setup just to scare me." Jane replied. "The creepy castle, the hunchback named Igor, the fake dummy falling down the stairs. It's all an act."

"But Miss Jane, this is no dummy." said Igor. "The mummy was going to scare you, but he must have tripped and fell down!"

Jane saw the mummy's body twitching. She gasped. "Oh my gosh!" She knelt down to help him. "Why are guys just standing there?! He could be seriously hurt!"

With Jane's help, the mummy was back on his feet. "You okay?" Jane asked, concerned.

The mummy tried to lift up his head, but it snapped off his shoulders. He picked up his head and held it right in front of Jane's horrified face.

"BOOOOOO!" wailed the mummy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Jane screamed and ran down the hallway.

Timmy and the mummy high-fived each other. "Way to go, Mummy!"

"You made lemons into lemonade when you tripped and your head fell off. Well done." Lucy complimented.

The mummy put his head back on and took a bow, resulting in his head falling off again.

* * *

Jane ran into a dark room and slammed the door shut. "That didn't just happen! I couldn't have seen what I saw!"

As Jane tried to make sense of what just happened, a foul stench made her gag. "BLECH! Smells like something died in here!" She turned on the lights and screamed when she saw a hooded man with pale skin and dark circles. His arms were stiffly raised toward Jane.

There was something dead in there! A zombie!

"ZOMBIE! HEEEEEELP!" Jane burst out the room and bumped in a rather hairy figure.

"AAARRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Jane's eardrums throbbed when she heard that awful, loud howling. She stood in front of a man covered with messy gray hair. The man lunged forward , that's when Jane saw his fangs, claws and pointed ears.

"WEREWOLF!" Jane turned to run and smacked face to chest with another monster. She looked up and saw the horrid face of the Frankenstein Monster.

The monster raised his arms up and started to groan.

That's all it took for Jane to take off screaming again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! HELP! MONSTERS! HELP!" Jane kept running and running. She tried to escape through an open window. But when she went for the window, she heard a dreadful cackle and a witch flew in through the window riding a broomstick.

Luckily, Jane ducked in time. She gasped when she looked up at the awful looking witch. "Hello, my pretty!" she said in her shrill, crackly voice. "Care to stay here forever?" She let out another cackle as Jane took off yet again.

"I can't take this anymore! I gotta get the kids and get out of here!" Jane said. She ran into another room and tried to find another way out.

Just then, a deep voice chuckled in the room. Jane felt goosebumps hearing that chuckle. It sounded like it was made of darkness. Jane looked all around her as she backed into a corner, afraid of who or what could be in here.

A bat swooped down and transformed into a man wearing a black cape with a high collar.

"Good evening." The man's voice had that chilling Transylvanian accent. He smiled, showing his sharp white fangs.

Jane gasped sharply, her eyes impossibly wide as she took in this macabre man. The slicked back black hair, the cape and black suit, the sharp fangs.

It was him.

"C-C-Count...Dracula!" Jane managed to choke out.

"Yes, I am Count Dracula." The legendary vampire purred as he approached the cornered girl. "I heard that you hate Halloween. Is that true?"

Jane's mouth moved, but no words came out. She was too scared.

Count Dracula decided to help Jane relax. He took out a silver pocket watch with his crest on it. A spider web with a bat in the center.

"Calm yourself, Jane." He began swinging the watch. "Just follow the watch..."

Despite her terror, Jane's eyes followed the watch. It shined with a mystical lure that compelled Jane to stare at it, follow it. Swinging back and forth...back and forth...back and forth...

Jane's eyelids grew heavy, she felt her mind going hazy. Everything around her was a blur except that mesmerizing watch and Dracula's sinister eyes.

"Now, close your eyes and relax." Dracula bellowed. "You are getting sleepy...very sleepy..."

Jane closed her eyes, her shoulders slumping.

"Excellent. You are in my power, you will obey my every command."

"Yes, Master." Jane mumbled, her eyes closed.

A knock came to the door. Igor came in with Timmy, Lucy, the Witch, and the rest of the monsters.

"Well, peddle my potions. You actually did your hypnotism right." said Witch, impressed.

Dracula shrugged. "Well, my eyes aren't what they used to be. Had to use my old pocket watch to enhance my hypnosis."

Lucy poked Jane's arm. "Is she okay, Dracula?"

"Of course. She's just sleeping." the count replied. He faced Jane. "Now, Jane. Tell us why you hate Halloween."

"Because...the last Halloween I had...was the worst day of my life." the hypnotized Jane mumbled. "I was Timmy and Lucy age...I went trick-or-treating with some older girls. They threw eggs and toilet paper at houses...they stole candy from other little kids...then they blamed me and a neighbor squirted me with a hose. And I hated Halloween ever since..."

The monsters and the children were shocked to say the least. No wonder Jane hated Halloween. Dracula snapped his fingers and Jane awoke from her trance.

"Ohhhh..." Jane rubbed her spinning head. "What just happened?" She opened her eyes and saw all the monsters staring at her. "AAAAAAAAAAHHH! M-M-MONSTERS!" She grabbed Timmy and Lucy's arms. "WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!"

She tried to pull them away but the kids remained where they stood.

"It's okay, Jane. These monsters are our friends." Timmy said.

"FRIENDS?!" Jane felt like she was in a crazy dream she couldn't seem to wake up from.

Timmy nodded. "Yeah, we met them last Halloween when Miss Witch wasn't going to fly over the moon to start Halloween. We convinced her to to do it so we'll always have Halloween."

"They sure did." The Witch smiled and put an arm around Timmy. Jane flinched a little in fear of Timmy getting turned into a frog by the witch. "These sweet little warts showed me that Halloween was more special than I realized."

"Special?" said Jane.

"Yes, Miss Jane." said Igor "There is more to Halloween than just tricks and treats."

Jane raised a doubtful brow. "I don't know about that."

"Jane, my dear. What happened to you all those years ago isn't what Halloween is about." said Count Dracula. "Halloween is about experiencing the thrill and wonder of the spooky and the strange, like us monsters for example." He and his monster friends groaned and cackled in agreement.

"Yeah, Halloween is all about having fun being different!" Lucy added.

Jane looked at the ground, thinking that maybe these kids and monsters were right. Jane used to love Halloween and dress up, going trick-or-treating and being scared for fun. She did know one thing for certain: these people make better friends than the ones she had that ruined her Halloween when she was little.

"What do you say, Jane? Want to have some Halloween fun again?" asked the Witch.

Jane smiled for the very first time today. "You bet I do!"

Everyone howled and cheered for Jane. The Witch flicked her hands at Jane and in a puff of smoke, Jane now wore a skeleton body suit with perfectly applied skeleton makeup on.

"WOW! This is awesome!" Jane couldn't be happier! A Halloween witch just did magic on her!

The Witch kept working her magic. She conjured up disco music, party decorations, and a great big mirror ball hanging from the ceiling. Last but not least, a buffet table full of candy, snacks, and refreshments.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" cried out the Witch.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Everyone echoed and began to party down.

During the party, Jane gave Timmy and Lucy a big hug. "Thanks for bringing me, guys. I never would have loved Halloween if it wasn't for you two."

"Anything to help someone with a Halloween problem." said Timmy. "I'm just glad-" He and Lucy suddenly gasped.

Jane looked over her shoulder and screamed when she saw Dracula looming over her with his mouth wide open, his fangs pointing out. Jane quickly hid behind Timmy.

"Dracula!" Lucy scolded.

Dracula looked regretful. "I'm sorry, Jane. Your neck looked so delicious I couldn't help myself..."

Jane gulped as she rubbed her neck. "I g-guess that's understandable, Mr. Dracula..."

The Witch pulled Dracula by his cape. "There's plenty to eat at the buffet table, Blood breath."

The kids laughed, especially Jane. This was hands down the best Halloween she ever had.

And she can't wait for more Halloweens to come.


End file.
